User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/Demons~Ludmila Ferro. Nice to Meet You
This is my Fedemila Fanfic! I won't be publishing it on Wattpad yet (in other words I love you way more than my Wattpad followers). It is about Ludmila and will mainly be in her P.O.V. This is the first chapter and I have no idea when I'm gonna post the second chapter. :-) Ludmi P.O.V I'm walking to the studio when I see four new people. Two girls, two boys. One of the boys had black hair. He looked Spanish. The other boy had chestnut brown hair and looked Italian. He was pretty cute. He saw me looking so and flashed a smile. One girl had long brown hair while the other had long black hair. Both of them had their hair lightly curled, like me I guess. But mine looked less natural. I walk up to them. "Ludmila Ferro Supernova, at your service." I introduced. They looked around in confusion until the girl with black hair spoke up, rudely. "Oh. You are the maid. I am Princess Francesca Caviglia, but you shall call me Princess Caviglia." She put her coat in my hands. Wow, how old is this rag? "This is Princess Violetta Castillo, who you shall call Princess Castillo." She points to the girl with the long brown hair. "This is Prince Diego Hernández, who you shall call Prince Hernández. You may not be speaking to him but you can if it's an extremely important message." She points to the boy with the black hair, then to the guy with the brown hair. "And, Federico Pasquarelli. He is the servant of Diego. You definitely do not need to speak to him at any time." My heart sunk a little. He was cute and I'd love to speak to him. But it was the royalty's order not to, so I didn't. "If she is a maid why is she wearing metal?" Princess Castillo asked. Ugh! I hate being called a maid. I just wanted to throw her coat back at her and walk away but something stopped me. The servant. I looked into his sad eyes and knew I had to stay. "It's not metal. It's sequins. I wear them all the time." They looked confused. Then I realised they didn't know abbreviation words. I would have just walked away with the coat but as their maid, I had to split the words up. "It is not metal. It is sequins. I wear them all the time." They still looked confused. I got out my sequin box from my bag and showed them. "These are sequins. You can sow them on to your clothing." They finally got the point and carried on walking in, after I'd stopped them. Federico flashed another smile at me before his arm got hit by Prince Hernández. Princess Caviglia took Princess Castillo's coat off and threw it at me. I missed it but Federico caught it. He passed it to me and I took the opportunity to smile back. Princess Caviglia hit my arm hard and it made me jump a little. The royalty sat at the front. I was gonna sit next to them but Federico forced me next to him. We smiled at each other before Pablo started speaking. "So, class. Today we have four new students. Please welcome Princess Francesca Caviglia, Princess Violetta Castillo, Prince Diego Hernández and Federico Pasquarelli." The class all said hi, not including me. I didn't know if we had to have permission to speak or something stupid like that. The whole lesson I stayed quiet, despite wanting to shout a few bad words at Camila's less than mediocre singing. When the class ended, Princess Caviglia clicked her fingers and Federico stood up. I instantly copied him, not knowing if I should or shouldn't. She could tell I was confused, so she signalled me that I did right. I followed them for the rest of the day. ~Later~ When they finally let me go, for the night, I walk through the park. The had already let Federico go. I can see why. He was the best at it and the sweetest person ever. Even if he's never spoken to me. I see Federico with a guitar, singing something in Italian. I stand and watch him. F: Non so se va bene, non so se non va Non so se tacere o dírtelo ma Le cose che sento qui dentro di me Mi fanno pensare che l'amore è così Ogni istante ha un non so che D'importante vicino a te E mi sembra che tutto sia facile Che ogni sogno diventi realtà He sees me watching him so I move and sit next to him. "Keep going, if you want." F: E la terra può essere il cielo È vero, è vero Se mi abbracci non ho più paura Di amarti davvero E lo leggo nei tuoi occhi Ti credo, ti credo He was amazing. He shouldn't be Diego's servant, he should be a singer. That was one of the best performances I've ever seen. "We are not supposed to be talking." He explains, slightly scared of me for some reason. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "They are not here now. We can do what we want. Well, not everything we want. We have to obey the law." I keep smiling. There's just something about him that makes me happy. "I-I don't know your name. What is it?" He asked, looking down. He seemed a little scared of what to do next. "Ludmila Ferro. Nice to meet you." Category:Blog posts